Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, evolved gas analysis (EGA) is a known analysis method in which a sample is heated at a predetermined temperature, or heated under predetermined increasing temperature conditions, and the evolved gas phase components are introduced into a mass spectrometer via a capillary tube whose inner surface has only been deactivated and does not have any separating ability for analysis. Evolved gas analysis enables to know a relationship between a gas phase component and the temperature at which that gas phase component evolved. For example, it is able to know the temperature at which a side chain leaves a polymer component or the temperature at the like at which a main chain starts to decompose.
Normally, in gas chromatography, a separation column is used in which the inner surface of the capillary tube has been coated with a stationary phase liquid to give the separation column a separating ability, and hence helium, hydrogen or nitrogen, which do not cause the stationary phase liquid to degrade as a result of oxidation and the like, is used as carrier gas. Further, similar to gas chromatography, helium is also used as the carrier gas in evolved gas analysis (refer to Murata, BUNSEKI KAGAKU, 35 (1986) 339, R. Kinoshita et al., J. Mass Spectrom. Soc. Jpn., 46 (4) (1998) 365.). However, because the above-mentioned stationary phase liquid is not coated on the capillary tube used in evolved gas analysis, gases other than helium, hydrogen and nitrogen may be used as the carrier gas.
Therefore, in evolved gas analysis, gas that is directly, or via a catalyst, reactive with a first gas phase component evolved from the sample, for example, hydrogen, air, oxygen, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, methane, ethane, ethylene, and the like may be used. In evolved gas analysis, using gas that is reactive with the first gas phase component as a carrier gas (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated as “reactive gas”) enables to know a second gas phase component, which is a reaction product between the first gas phase component and the reactive gas, and also enables to know the temperature at which the second gas phase component evolved.